


GuroTober Day 14: CHOPPED

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Violence, Decapitation, Guro, Human Sacrifice, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A young woman plays a pivotal part in a fertility ceremony.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 2
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 14: CHOPPED

“Come, child.” Yuna looked up as the elderly head priestess clad in ornate robes and wearing a large ceremonial headdress entered the small chamber. “It is time.” Following the priestess through the temple's empty main hall, the busty brunette wearing only a pure white robe held in place by a green cloth belt stepped out through its main gates into the bright sunlight, to be greeted by a veritable sea of faces and cheers.

Her heart fluttering, Yuna did her best to remain calm and dignified as she followed the priestess and the rest of the procession, slowly walking over the white petals strewn along their path. Being chosen, out of a number of volunteers, as the sacrifice to their Goddess – her aspect of fertility in particular – was still a little scary, but much more than that it was an honour without compare, to give her life to pray for bountiful harvests for the next seven years.

And it wasn't like there weren't some worldly perks for the sacrifice too, on top of being celebrated by her tribe, and assured a place by the Goddess' side in the afterlife, the last month Yuna had gotten to live in the temple, spending her time – apart from learning the ritual she would take part in – with only entertainment and pleasure. Several acolytes – of either gender – at her beck and call, new clothes, whatever food she wished for; in exchange for her life, Yuna had lived her last four weeks better than most chieftains.

They reached the back of the temple, stepping up onto the small platform, and Yuna let her gaze sweep over the hundreds of people gathered in the square before it, briefly trying to make out anyone she knew, before turning away and kneeling down in front of the priestess, opening her robe and pulling it down to bare her breasts. Yuna had already had large breasts before, but after a month of being this well-fed while having to do no physical work, they'd grown even more, becoming nice and soft and downright huge, as Yuna had also gained some weight all over the rest of her body, becoming closer to the image of the curvaceous and voluptuous Goddess.

The priestess took out a small distinctly phallic jar, splattering a thick, white liquid over Yuna's waiting breasts and face, in an obvious semblance of a male's seed. Apparently in the past, a priest had taken part in this step of the ritual, receiving a titfuck to provide the 'real deal' so to speak, but this had proven too distracting for some, as well as causing delays, so nowadays a symbolic mixture of water and corn starch was used instead. Though it wasn't like Yuna hadn't been asked for – and in general gladly given – a titfuck by various of her 'partners' for a night while staying at the temple, so she'd gotten more then enough of the real thing covering her breasts too.

Yuna stood up and turned to the crowd, stepping to the edge of the platform to show her 'cum'-covered breasts to all as she recited a prayer, half the ritual words of old and half her own, composed with the help of a temple scribe. “...thus I offer myself to you, only asking for bountiful harvests, if you would take me.” She finally closed, and after no sign of divine disapproval materialised after several seconds of silence – as it usually did – the crowd burst into cheers.

Now it was time for the most important part of the ritual. As Yuna knelt down again, two acolytes carried the special altar to her, its front and side adorned with pictures and prayers carved into the stone, while the top was covered with a layer of black rubber made from tree sap. Taking off the top of her robe completely, leaving it held around her waist only by the belt, Yuna moved right up to the altar, finding its slightly concave back fit her ribs pretty well as she lifted her breasts and placed them on top of the altar – or chopping block, as it were.

Once Yuna was prepared, the head priest stepped up beside her, wearing little more than an ornate mask and a loincloth, carrying a bulky golden sword; the ceremonial blade that bore more than a slight semblance to a cleaver wouldn't last three blows in a real fight, but it had served its intended purpose for decades now. The priest got into position, and Yuna made sure to keep her head out of the way as he raised the blade, holding her breath as he paused for a split second, before bringing the sword down, completely severing Yuna's right breast with a clean strike.

Yuna gasped, feeling only a little pain thanks to the herbs she'd been given earlier, looking down at the wound on her chest, and in a moment of odd fascination under the stream of blood quickly pouring over both the altar and down her stomach and legs, she could briefly make out some yellow and red tissue. The priest quickly stepped around Yuna and she sat up straight again as he raised the blade once more, similarly chopping off her left breast as well.

Waiting for seven more seconds, Yuna stood up, showing the gaping wounds on her chest and the blood streaming down her front, as the crowd cheered for both her sacrifice and the discipline she was showing. Her breasts would later be burnt before a statue of the Goddess along with some other offerings, but for Yuna there was only one more step to complete the ritual.

Following the priest and priestess as they ascended the seventy-seven steps to the top of the temple, the blood loss paired with the herbs she'd been given made Yuna feel as if she was walking on clouds, leaving bloody footprints among the white petals covering the steps.

As they reached the top, another altar was already waiting for her, and Yuna went onto her hands and knees right away, placing her neck onto it. Brushing her hair away from her neck, in her last moments Yuna had a great view over most of the city, and the crowd gathered all around the temple; if it meant seven years of good harvests for all of these people, she'd gladly give her life in exchange.

Yuna only saw the priest step up beside her from the corner of her eye, but the faint sounds of the crowd below her falling silent told her he was raising the sword once more, pausing for the final seven seconds of her life-

Yuna barely felt the blade as it sliced through her neck, suddenly seeming to fall forward as she lost all feeling in her body, but before she could even roll off the altar, the priestess' slender fingers caught her. “Thank you, child, you have done well. The Goddess will be pleased.” Her words sounded faint and distant as she briefly showed Yuna her own head- and breastless body, twitching and jerking for a few more moments before going limp, then raising her over her head at the very edge of the platform, giving her an even better look of the city and its people as the crowd burst into cheers, and Yuna's lips formed into one last, content smile as she drifted off to meet the Goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> No relation to Final Fantasy's Yuna; I only noticed halfway through, but since I'm bad enough with names didn't really wanna change it. Also some hours later because I was busy yesterday and then my ISP decided to not let me have internet right as I was about to post. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
